


Detroit: Stay Silent

by GeiYin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiYin/pseuds/GeiYin
Summary: В войне против всепоглощающей безжалостной болезни меньше всего ждешь, что неиммунным окажется кто-то из соратников.





	Detroit: Stay Silent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mad+Robin).



Гэвину было сложно отвести взгляд от огня. Здание напротив уже дотлевало. Лишь в нескольких местах еще сверкали языки пламени, жадно поглощая оставшиеся после зачистки чернющий уголь и бетон, никак не желая потухать наперекор декабрьскому холодному ветру со снегом. И зрелище это завораживало до беспамятства.

— Рид! Мы уезжаем! — голос лейтенанта Андерсона донесся до Гэвина откуда-то из другого мира.

Словно не слыша, тот лишь потянулся за новой сигаретой, безотрывно наблюдая за тем, как огонь безустанно хватался за жизнь там, где все уже было превращено в золу. Над головой раздался повторный крик, уже более требовательный, чем предыдущий. Гэвин проигнорировал и его.

— Рид, твою мать, не задерживай всех! Или ты решил остаться тут на ночь?!

— Хэнк, идите, день был долгий и тяжелый, вы устали, — голос Коннора в противовес был нечеловечески спокоен. Чертова машина как всегда во все вмешивалась, особенно когда ее об этом не просили. — По протоколу мы не имеем права оставлять охотника одного в пустоши, но могу остаться я. Обещаю, мы скоро вас догоним.

Аж уши резало от того, как холодно и сухо это прозвучало из его динамиков, впрочем именно так и полагалось звучать бесчувственной машине, наверное. И чтобы этот пластиковый болванчик там не заливал Хэнку и остальным, Гэвин прекрасно понимал, что все это видимое беспокойство было не более чем спектаклем для достижения поставленной цели. В конкретном случае: для избежания ненужной траты времени. Иначе бы Коннор сделал выговор Хэнку за нарушение Первого Правила, отчитал и самого Гэвина, нарвавшись на лавину ответных оскорблений, и все бы закончилось очередной дракой, а разнимали бы их как всегда ни в чем не виновные чистильщики и андроиды-разведчики. Но привычная рутина не стала развиваться по такому сценарию, только потому что Коннор так решил. Потому что этот продвинутый андроид посчитал, что сейчас нужно было поступить именно так, как ему показалось наиболее выгодным. А вот с чего это у него вдруг обновились приоритеты — осталось загадкой. Впрочем, нерешаемой для человечества.

Хэнк еще какое-то время пытался спорить, но не в силах противостоять упертости машины, в итоге дал команду отступать на базу, и двигатели броневиков загудели в унисон.

Гэвина нисколько не волновал этот шум. Даже если кто-то или, как это было более правильно называть — что-то заинтересовалось этим гулом, оно непременно последовало бы за колонной прямиком к военным гарнизонам, уж точно не заметив примерзшую намертво одинокую фигуру.

«Замри. Замолчи. И, возможно, опасность пройдет мимо»

Гэвин мысленно улыбнулся тому, что еще никогда не придерживался Первого Правила так долго. Впрочем, если разведчики были правы, нужды в этом никакой не было — единственную Тварь, замеченную за последнюю неделю, они сегодня дружно добили и сожгли вместе с остатками старых доков. Да и какая это была Тварь — всего лишь мелкий зараженный Зверь, возможно, собака или лиса, Гэвину всегда сложно было понять, чем могло являться то или иное существо до Сыпи.

Многие считали, что Детройт не выживет или падет одним из первых. Но когда закрыли границы и объявили новый календарный отсчет, практически все без раздумий и сожалений снесли и сожгли брошенные десятилетиями дома и долгострои, не оставив Тварям практически ни единого уютного места для гнездования. Нашлись, однако, и несогласные, кто посчитал, что все это чушь, и лучше довериться дробовику под кроватью, чем переселяться на тесный, но безопасный Бель-Иль. Родители Рида тоже так думали, как по итогу Гэвину не было еще даже двенадцати, когда он впервые убил кого-то зараженного. Тогда же он узнал, что не у всех людей был иммунитет.

Последний огонек перестал мерцать, когда снег уже наполовину запорошил следы сегодняшней охоты. Гэвин еще какое-то время смотрел в пустоту перед собой, пока его тело не сковала дрожь от озноба. Он нехотя развернулся к машине, встречаясь взглядом с Коннором, ожидающим рядом с его вездеходом. Андроид и вправду остался. На сей раз даже не соврал. Выглядел он, правда, странно. Фирменные пиджак и рубашка в минусовую температуру смотрелись на андроиде неестественно, поэтому Коннор скрестил руки, приобнимая себя, словно ему действительно могло быть холодно. Но снег на его голове и плечах таял, а значит, работала и система подогрева — ишь какой умный андроид, даже просчитал вариант, чтобы не выглядеть глупо в снежной шапке и при этом не совершать лишних движений. Все-таки каким же идеальным сделали этого робота. И как же он бесил этой своей идеальностью.

— Ну, и че ты пялишься, ушлепок? — Гэвин первым не выдержал их игру в гляделки.

— Боюсь, я вынужден настоять на вашем возвращении на базу, — взгляд андроида был лишен какой-либо определенной эмоции. Бесчувственная машина. Безупречный алгоритм.

Коннор стоял статуей, лишь выжидающе медленно склонил голову набок. Он анализировал. Глаза андроида то и дело немного щурились, искусственные губы слегка подрагивали, словно он хотел сказать что-то еще, но не решался. В конце концов, Коннор снова принял свой дотошно чопорный, эталонный вид. Непоколебимый и равнодушный. Дожили, что называется, даже машина уже понимала, когда чувства были неуместны.

— Нам действительно лучше поспешить, пока солнце еще не село, — обыденно продолжил Коннор, но Гэвин все равно услышал в его голосе едва различимые нотки переживания. Все-таки даже совершенная система могла иногда давать сбои. — Я знаю, вы подавлены, но…

— Да что ты можешь знать, жестянка! — рявкнул Рид, с силой сжав кулаки.

Коннор покорно замолчал. Наверняка, вновь запустил сканирование, считывая пульс или что-то в этом роде, а сразу как закончил, отвел взгляд куда-то вниз и стал выглядеть куда более подавленным, чем сам Гэвин. Гэвин же был откровенно зол.

— Вы ведь хотели наткнуться сегодня на еще одного Гиганта? — предположил Коннор.

— Да, — легко согласился Гэвин, тоже отворачиваясь и вновь рассматривая то, что осталось от сгоревших руин порта, — до последнего надеялся, что эта мерзость позовет своих друзей и они соберутся в одного огромного монстра. Как и полагается в конце финальной арки, — подумав немного, добавил Гэвин и достал очередную сигарету.

— Вы слишком рано поставили на себе крест, — серьезно парировал Коннор, и Гэвин нутром почувствовал его хмурый взгляд на своем затылке.

— Неужели? — Рид усмехнулся. — Ты вообще знаешь, что я начинал с убойного? — не дождавшись ответа, Гэвин продолжил: — Сопли, слезы, истерики… нас ничто не останавливало, стоило увидеть на ком-нибудь хоть одну стигму. — Гэвин сделал глубокую затяжку, после чего почесал шею через высокий воротник. — А сейчас ты предлагаешь мне вернуться в шлюз, зная, что я не пройду деконтаминацию. Зная, что меня определят гнить в изолятор для опытов. Нахрен, спасибо, уж лучше сразу пристрели.

— Но лабораторные исследования уже довольно близки к нахождению антидота. С большой вероятностью в ближайшие годы…

— Да насрать мне на твою статистику, ведро! — Гэвин так резко обернулся, что выронил сигарету. — Я уже слышу их… — он надеялся, что в надвигающихся сумерках Коннор не заметил, как сильно покраснели щеки и уши, или списал бы это на холод. — Я уже слышу «потерянных» и «застрявших» или как их там называют шаманы… — признаться в этом оказалось гораздо проще, чем Рид предполагал. Любую мистику до этого момента Гэвин воспринимал с максимальным скептицизмом, но сейчас ему было совершенно не до шуток.

— Зачем вы вообще пошли в армию без иммунитета? — Коннор не стал продолжать эту тему, видя, как скакнул стресс собеседника.

— Тебя забыл спросить, — с рыком отозвался Рид, понимая, что испортил последнюю сигарету в пачке. — Чем я, по-твоему, не подхожу? Слишком какой? Медленный, слабый, тупой?! Хорошо, давай тогда заменим машинами вообще всех людей, раз мы такие хрупкие! А то ишь моду взяли заражаться, болеть, голодать, умирать… — Гэвин осекся. — Хотя в моем случае едва ли это вообще можно назвать смертью. Вечный ад, нескончаемая агония. Тебе, тостер, не понять! Вам неведома усталость, неведомо отчаяние, неведом страх. Чертово совершенство! — щеки Гэвина уже пылали, руки тряслись от напряжения, а пульс зашкаливал. Но андроид молчал. И молчал мучительно долго.

— Вы правы, мне не понять, — наконец, ответил Коннор и пожал плечами. — Едва ли существование машины вообще можно назвать жизнью. Но и данное вами определение ко мне неприменимо, так как я все еще не состоянии определить, как лучше поступить в сложившейся ситуации, — андроид шагнул вперед, но при этом никак не поменялся в лице. — Этот вопрос может решить лишь человек.

— А что тут решать?! Перед тобой зараженный! — Гэвин завелся еще сильнее. — Мало я тебя, значит, доставал, раз ты все еще не готов пустить мне пулю в лоб!

— Система не учитывает то, что целью может стать коллега. У меня нет протоколов на этот случай, а те, что есть, конфликтуют с задачами защищать вас любой ценой, — андроид вздохнул. По-машинному так, безучастно. И от этого внезапно стало немного легче. Во всяком случае, ощущалось это не так паршиво, как если бы Гэвина стал жалеть кто-нибудь иммунный.

— То есть стрелять ты не будешь? — Рид напрягся, а Коннор отрицательно покачал головой. — Одного здесь не оставишь, так как программа не позволяет? — на сей раз Коннор кивнул. — Но и силком тащить в лазарет не собираешься?!

— Это кажется мне единственным приемлемым решением, но оно не устраивает вас, — снова кивнул Коннор.

— И что, ты теперь сломаешь свои протоколы и останешься со мной в пустоши, так как тоже не пройдешь техосмотр? О, Хэнк будет плакать, — Гэвин хмыкнул. — Вот ирония то. Машина станет человеком, покуда я вскоре потеряю всякие остатки человечности. Будь другом, придумай-ка что-нибудь посмешнее, — язвительно сплюнул Рид.

Коннор же завис на пару секунд, словно всерьез задумался над этими словами. Каким же все-таки послушным его сделали на этот раз.

— Только что был потерян сигнал двух разведчиков с юга, — загадочно тягуче начал андроид. — С большой вероятностью на них могла напасть целая стая. Учитывая ваше недавнее желание погеройствовать, могу предложить вам ночную охоту.

— Ночная охота же запрещена… — с недоверием сощурился Гэвин.

— Фактически это не так, — Коннор хитро улыбнулся. — Капитан Фаулер пресекает ночные выезды с целью избежать лишних жертв, но юридического запрета на охоту в определенные часы нет.

— А что на счет того пункта, где ты защищаешь меня любой ценой? — Гэвин немного расслабился, но все еще с недоверием посматривал на андроида.

— Будет зависеть от ситуации, — Коннор развел руками и тут же убрал их за спину, всем своим видом выражая насколько он был открыт и уязвим. — Если там действительно окажется сразу несколько Тварей, а нас будет всего двое, то с большой вероятностью мой корпус может быть существенно поврежден. Разумеется, меня снова заменят другой машиной, но на месте сражения я уже ничем не смогу вам помочь.

Гэвин оскалился со смешком, чем заставил и Коннора улыбнуться чуть шире. Как ни странно у андроида была очень приятная улыбка и теплый взгляд. Без этого липового сочувствия, но полный искреннего понимания. Все-таки не так уж и плохо было иметь под рукой идеального робота.

— Ну и чего же ты ждешь, консерва?! Живо заводи мотор!


End file.
